The Grinch
' The Grinch '''is a green creature created by Dr. Seuss. Trivia *He was voiced by Boris Karloff in the 1966 TV special, Hans Conried in ''Halloween is Grinch Night, Bob Holt in The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat, and Anthony Asbury in Jim Henson's The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss. In the 2000 live-action film adaption, he was played by Jim Carrey, who later voiced another Dr. Seuss character Horton the Elephant in the 2008 computer-animated film adaptation of Horton Hears a Who!. In the upcoming 2018 computer-animated film adaptation, he will be voiced by Benedict Cumberatch (who also voiced Classified in Penguins of Madagascar and also played Doctor Strange in the 2016 live-action film of the same name and in the Marvel Cinematic Universe). *The 2018 version of The Grinch is the only version who isn't mean to his dog, Max. Gallery The Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas 1966).jpeg|The Grinch in the 1966 How the Grinch Stole Christmas special. The Grinch (Halloween is Grinch Night).jpg|The Grinch in Halloween is Grinch Night. Grinch1.jpg|The Grinch in The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss. The Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas Film).jpg|The Grinch in the 2000 live-action film. The_Grinch_Illumination_render.png|The Grinch in the 2018 CGI film. Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Anti Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Muppet characters Category:Dr. Seuss characters Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Team Members Category:Childhood Friends Category:In-Love Characters Category:Angel Squads Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Tragic Characters Category:Winnie the Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Ohana members Category:Arrogant characters Category:Selfish characters Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Temperamental Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Protagonist Category:Title characters Category:Whip-Users Category:Remorseful characters Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:False Antagonist Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Live-action characters Category:VILLAINS Category:Crazy characters Category:Liars Category:Impostors Category:Forgivers Category:Singing characters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Misfits Category:Neutral Good Category:Universal Characters Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Green Characters Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Alpha Category:Orphans Category:Tragic Villains Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Not completely evil. Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Live Action Villain Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon characters Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Life Savers Category:Bond Saver Category:Child Saver Category:Animal Saver Category:Multiple Saver Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Determinators Category:Characters played by Benedict Cumberbatch Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Reformed Characters Category:Characters who have a change of heart Category:Characters played by Jim Carrey Category:Main Antagonist Category:Movie Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Book Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Not completely evil Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies